Curitas
by Franny-chan Kinomoto
Summary: Porque dolía, dolía mucho… Tanto que ninguna bandita podría arreglarlo.


**¡Hola! Mucho gusto, este es mi primer fic en este fandom porque vi Tsuritama hoy. Sí, lo vi hoy y no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir esto al ver la cara de Haru cuando Koko quedó en la horda D: (además de que Koko se convirtió en mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie)**

**Pero bien, ya no los aburro con mi nota de autora inicial c: ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

_**Disclaimer: Tsuritama no me pertenece.**_

* * *

A pesar de que dijo que no le importaba arrojar su pistola al mar, luego de romper la promesa que le hizo a Yuki, le dolía pensar en deshacerse de ella. ¡Eran casi como compañeros de vida!

Su pecho tuvo una sensación extraña luego de perder el control de sí mismo, cuando fue consciente de lo que le hizo a sus amigos. _Koko_ le advirtió que _él_ era peligroso, pero no la escuchó. Yuki quería un atún y él quería que lo tuviese, para que él y Keito fuesen felices.

Sufrió al pensar en reemplazar la pesca por el fútbol. No estaría con sus mejores amigos, los que conocía luego de llegar de su planeta junto con su hermanita Koko.

Le lastimó mucho el sólo hecho de pensar en alejarse de sus amigos, cuando Urara estaba a punto de tomar el control total de los habitantes de esa ciudad. El dolor empeoró cuando ellos se fueron. _'Al menos están a salvo'_, pensó para relajarse un poco, lo que funcionó por el momento.

Todo eso se solucionó con banditas, físicas y mentales.

Pero cuando fue junto con su hermanita como carnada para capturar a Urara, cuando ella perdió el control de sí misma y con su último atisbo de consciencia le dijo que no podía más, que se salvara él… Se sintió morir, más aún cuando Koko lo hizo volar lejos del banco de peces, lejos de ella.

Otra vez volvió a romper una promesa, pero esta era la más importante: _'Prometo que te protegeré siempre, Koko'_. En ese momento lo dijo con su tono infantil de siempre, casi como broma, pero ambos sabían que era muy en serio, él sabía que iba muy en serio. Tuvo la sensación de que su corazón se rompió en millones de pedacitos, lo sintió, escuchó el ruido de esos pedazos de corazón caer junto con sus lágrimas. No podía pensar con claridad. _'Koko, Koko, ¡Koko! ¡KOKO!'_, era todo lo que decía. La necesitaba. Pero sabía que llorando nada se solucionaría. Debía salvar a todos, lograr que se fueran de Enoshima para así ir a busca a su Koko, a su hermanita, a su persona más preciada, aquella con la que siempre podía contar, la que siempre lo acompañó.

Porque la amaba demasiado como para perderla por un descuido de ese tipo.

En ese momento no habían curitas, ni físicas ni mentales, sólo su determinación, que era aún más poderosa.

Cuando fue la carnada de Yuki y cayó al mar, en el centro del banco de peces, la vio. Vio a Koko junto con la horda, al lado de Urara. Sintió mucha rabia en ese momento, algo que nunca creyó que sentiría. Bueno, su hermana siempre fue capaz de hacerlo experimentar cosas extrañas, como la necesidad de proteger a alguien.

Pero cuando estuvieron frente a frente, sosteniendo a Urara entre sus manos, sintió que los pedazos de su corazón se unían, logrando que éste latiera otra vez. '_El poder de Koko'_, pensó mientras sonreía y la miraba.

En el momento en que se tuvieron que ir, se sintió triste, pero al ver la mirada y la sonrisa de su hermanita, se recuperó y pudo sonreír de igual forma. De todos modos, planeaban volver una vez que todo estuviese en orden en su planeta, al menos eso acordaron.

'_Mientras esté con ella, todo estará bien'_, se dijo. Pues su hermanita era su felicidad, su tristeza, sus ganas de reír, de vivir y de disfrutar la vida. Estaba seguro de que Natsuki lo comprendería muy bien, él tenía a Sakura-chan. Akira lo entendería de igual forma, Tapioca era como su familia. Y Yuki, Yuki lo sabe mejor que nadie, porque él también llegó a querer mucho a Koko y a Sakura, como si fuesen sus hermanitas y sabía que lo veía a él como un hermano, porque él, Haru, veía así a su amigo Yuki.

Porque él es Haru y ama con todo su ser a Koko, porque es su tesoro.

* * *

**Y el fin (?). Bien, me gustó escribir esto, aunque siento que está plagado de errores de gramática, y puede ser reiterativo en partes, al menos eso creo. Si ven algún error, háganmelo saber mediante una crítica **_**constructiva**_**. Muchas gracias por leer c:**

**¡Adiós! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**PD: Me pregunto si alguien lo leerá xD  
PD2: Lo pueden tomar como incesto o un gran amor fraternal c: (yo lo tomo como incesto, lo siento. Insisto, su carita de preocupación cuando Koko quedó atrapada con la horda, de verdad djkkhf)  
PD3: Sé que es Coco y no Koko, pero el fansub que vi lo tenía así, y se ve más lindo (?) **

**Atte: Franny-chan Kinomoto~**


End file.
